The Lost Centaur
by catty98
Summary: She is a centaur with no memory, but has a great destiny! : Please read, i'm not great with summaries. it is rated T but that is for the future because i don't know what it'll be like when it is done. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey first fanfic! Please give me creative input, like if it's good/bad, and what I can do to help make it better.**

**Disclaimer" I do live in San Antonio but I'm not male, and still in school, so no I don't own the PJO series or characters, but I do own the narrator in this chapter! **

I was running away, from the ugly Cyclops. No, I guess you would call it more of trotting, because my lower half was centaur form and I wasn't doing my fullest 'run'. I was 'trotting' away from this giant Cyclops. Do I know his name? Well either I'm chasing myself screaming, "MRRUPH WILL GET YOU!" which would be funny to watch, or his name is Mrruph.

Oh yeah, have I mentioned I have no memory besides that I'm a centaur, have a wheel chair to look like a normal human, and I can travel faster if I wanted too. But it was kind of fun letting him think he was about to get me then speed up, and repeat over. (Don't judge me.) I don't even know my own name. Oh and I have this bag where I can fit my wheel chair, fake legs, and blanket in. Cool much, huh?

"I'LL GET YOU! MRRUPH WILL CATCH HIS DINNER" Mrrupph hollered. I finally got bored so I decided it was time to go. I felt the familiar yet alienated sensation as I ran. Last thing I heard was "GET BACK HERE! Mrruph is lonely! Please." I almost felt sorry for the guy, and almost wanted to turn back.

Keyword: Almost.

*Line*

I ran to a highly remember, which is saying something, ally to change in to my wheel chair form. As I was taking my wheel chair out, I noticed a orange shirt. I took it out, and it read "Camp Half-Blood". I couldn't help but feel that was important.

I decide to change my green, torn up blouse, and replace it with the orange shirt. I took out my wheelchair. I slowly and carefully placed my lower have into the chair. When I was in pace and comfortable I placed the fake legs in a buckled leg holder thing (I'll tell you now, no memory, can't think of a proper name for them), and placed the blanket over them.

I looked into my backpack more, seeing if I had any money. I checked all the pockets until I found a wallet a small pocket. I took it out and it had a good $200 dollars and no I.D card. I guess I should look for somewhere to eat.

I wheeled around, in what looked like Manhattan. And no, I didn't remember, I just looked at the signs. I settled on a muffin and mocha from Starbucks. Before ordered I went to the restroom. I wanted to wash up, because you can't image how sweaty you can get from running away from a Cyclops. Anyway, when I looked at the mirror I saw that my shirt was only orange and no lettering. I was confused but decided not to think about it.

I looked again, but this time at my face. I had dark brown hair, with these huge meadow grass-green eyes. I had a tiny birth mark on my left cheek. It almost looked like an arrow, but I could have been imaging things, too.

I decided not to worry and went to order. As I left I thought I saw a shadow follow but still, funning to fast takes a lot out of you, even being part horse.

*Line*

I got tired of wheeling around (why didn't I get an electric one?) so I pulled up next to a building and called for a taxi. I had one little idea, but it was so insane.

I couldn't get a taxi to stop even though I copied the people across the street, so I guess they are all very rude. My arm was getting tired and I was giving up hope, and was about to give up totally and just wheel my way to my mysterious address. But just then a teen came by. Make that a few.

There were six total. They all looked like they were couples, and were around the same age. One couple, a guy with black messy hair, and sea green eyes; and a girl with blonde, curly hair and grey eyes, were 'leading' the group. They looked like they were laughing. Another couple, a girl with stringy brown hair, and tuff looking, was holding hands with a Hispanic boy. Then there were two more in the back. I could barely make them out but, the boy was crimpled and wore a hat over his curly hair, and looked like he couldn't hurt anything, was next to a girl who looked like she may have light green skin (different much?) and pretty eyes, even though I couldn't see them from here. They all looked cute from here.

I know it is rude, but I couldn't help but stare at them. First mistake. The first couple looked squarely at me. Their eyes widen. They looked back at the others and appeared to be talking to them. They all looked at me, eyes widen and then they ran straight towards me. What did I do before I lost my memory? Did I get in trouble with teens at school?

I tried to call for a taxi faster now, waving attempting to whistle for one (wow I can run fast but not whistle pathetic). I looked back. Second mistake. They were right behind me.

I gave up one getting a taxi and took off wheeling down the road. I thought I could lose them. I kept wheeling for three blocks, when finally my arms tired. I stopped and turned back around. Third mistake. They were running, and not breathing hard form the looks of it. I gave in.

"Hey! What the heck? Why do you keep chasing me?" I hollered, because I notice that there was no one there beside us.

When they caught up the one with the sea green eyes said, "Hey. First where did you get that tee-shirt? Do you know what it says? And second, who are you?"

I was utterly shocked. One because I thought no one could read my shirt, because I couldn't when I was out in public with **NORMAL** people. And second because, besides the first question, I couldn't answer them.

"Uh, I thought no one could read my shirt, because when I put it on and checked I couldn't, second I don't know, other than my backpack. And I can't answer that last one because I don't know my name." I replied back. I then looked at my shirt and noticed I could read it again… weird…, "Why can I read my shirt again?"

The girl with the stringy brown hair answered me. "The mist has cleared because there are no _mortal_ eyes around, and we should take you to Chiron."

"Um, I don't mean to impose but are you a centaur?" Said the blonde girl.

"Um… I, uh… well you see… eh?" I answered. I'm very good with words, aren't I?

Their eyes widen, like they had just reveled a huge secret, which only special people know about. And I figured the way the brown stringy haired girl said mortal, that they were more than mortal/normal people.

I sighed, I guess I would tell them, I mean what could I lose? "Ah, well yes I am… and who are you?"

They calmed down and then the guy with the sea green eyes spoke again. "Good. I thought that was a close one." He sighed, "Well, I'm Percy Jackson." He pointed to the girl who he had held hands with, "And this is Annabeth".

The Hispanic guy introduced himself. "I'm Chris Rodriguez, and this is Clar-" He didn't finish because girl he was going to introduce interputed him.

"I'm Clarisse, and who are you?"

"Wait what about them?" I pointed to the couple behind her.

"Oh, uh. I'm Grover, and this is Juniper" Said the curly haired guy.

Now that was through Clarisse looked back at me with a glare. I knew I was going to have to either tell them the truth or lie… great I'm sure I'm a horrible liar.

"Who are you? We know you a girl and a centaur but what's you name?" Annabeth asked. I liked her more than Clarisse.

I stuttered, "W-well I'm not s-sure exactly. I kind of woke up n-not k-k-knowing."

They looked at each other then back at me. "I'll make a call to Chiron. Why don't you all give her a _**briefing**_ of what we are." Percy said, and her turned the building with hose (ironic since it looked a banded) and sprayed a mist in the air. I was confused and the he took out a very shiny coin a muttered something while he tossed it in. Instead of it falling through, like it should have, it disappeared. That was the last thing I saw before Clarisse stepped in front of my view.

"Well, we usually wait to let Chiron tell kids this, but you're not like us, because you a centaur and all. But we are demigods and Greek gods are really. I'll let that sink in." And with that she left, and Annabeth took her place. She muttered something and explained a little better than Clarisse did.

My head shook from side to side and I fainted in my chair, right then and there.

**Well that was my first fanfic chapter first fanfic story! Please review and I'll update over the summer or sooner, it all depends on the reviews! I will accept criticism and suggestions! Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I know I haven't updated in a long time, but I have been busy. First my computer crashed a few days after I uploaded my first part of the story, and just wouldn't come back on for weeks. I had bits and pieces written, but never the full thing. And when it did come back on, it was somewhere near May, and we have exams and all that then. Then I was at my grandparents house, and they didn't have word, and then when I came back people were visiting so I couldn't use my laptop, but my ipod was okay. Then school started last week and I was busy learning my combo lock and rooms, and doing the homework they assigned. Anyway I have time to update (finally) today. Sorry if it is a total mess. I actually lost the page with it… Yeah I am making excuses but they are true so I will tell you why… don't judge. **** P.S I see a lot of people do the disclaimer funny, so I'll try it… oh and you'll find out her name soon… and there are no roman demigods, yet (or never) and this is its own quests, it follows none of the books, except with the characters.**

**Disclaimer: Catty: Well, well, well. Today we have someone who finally woke up, now don't we?**

**Girl Centaur: Shut it! You would faint too, if you lost your memory and found out that gods were real! And that's what explains why you are half horse! I just thought I was dreaming for the most part. Like a little day dream where a handsome pri-**

**Catty: Shut up! Get on with the disclaimer!**

**Girl Centaur : Well then, Catty98 owns nothing, but this storyline and me! Now back to my daydreaming. *closes eyes* "EEKK KILL THE MONSTER, MY HANDSOME- *Clarisse slaps her***

**Clarisse: Get on with it they are getting bored, and no one wants to hear your horrible day dreams! **

Percy's POV

"Chiron, do you know her? I mean she doesn't look like a part pony, does she? And losing her memory, that sound so weird for a centaur, doesn't it?" I asked. The way he kept looking at her was almost the exact way he looked at that girl's thingy before I found out the Greek gods were real, when Mrs. Dods attacked me. The day at the museum.

"Percy, go check on her. I have a horrible feeling about this." Chiron said and walked towards the Big House, and I went off towards my cabin.

You see, there was a drastic increase with demigods this past year, and I had the only cabin empty, because the others were filled with demigods (especially the Hermes cabin), and the big house was full of demigods that haven't been chosen yet. But they will soon.

As I reached my cabin, I heard talking. Normally I don't listen in on conversations but it was between the random centaur girl and herself, so I had to! Don't ask…

"But I can't! It isn't right! Why,why, why?!- But you have to! That is your destiny and you can't run away from it! Now wake up and get going. UP!"

Now I could tell which one was the original person, and which one was a high jacker. The second voice was all rough and male-ish. It was hard to believe that it came from here. It sounded familiar. Where have I heard it from?

"AHHH! Where am i? Oh not again! What happened! Oh, I can't remember anything, just a dream of Greek gods being real, which of course, is absurd!" She paused looked up, took a breath and continued by saying, "Percy? That is your name, right? I remember you and five others…"

"Oh, uh… You're awake! That's good, and yes I am Percy. Well, this means you know how to keep your memory. How do you feel?" I said so fast I think it just sounded like: oh,uh..yurwakepressy,memory,yes. Or something along those lines.

"The gods are real? Oi, that means so is… uh, I'm hungry, can we get something to eat?" Just as she finished, the conch sounded for dinner. **(A/N correct me on anything please! It has been a long time sense I read them!) **

"Answers your question? You will sit with Chiron and Mr. D. Only because in a technicality =, you are not a demigod and we have yet to have a table for guests by themselves… we really need to get one!"

I helped her into her chair and showed her the way to the amphitheater** (A/N right, wrong?)** and brought her to Chiron. That is when I thought,_ she has to be out of her chair to be able to eat. I'm such an idiot!_ And I whispered in her ear to get up, and that it would be easier to do that. She quietly obeyed and the loud noisy room went quiet drastically. It was so amazingly quiet, not even Mr. D, who would have yelled at us for being too noisy and that we'd wake up Hades (not a good idea on any day), yelled at us to talk.

"I thought all the girl centaurs died. Actually, I thought all of the centaurs died," yelled a small ten year old new boy, Jacob Wingtum, who was brought here three days ago and was imminently thrown into the Apollo cabin. (Lucky duck.)

"No. There the Party Ponies, remember? And I think there were some girls in there, too. I'm not really sure, I can't remember much of the battle, but I thought I saw some." Called out our new-old Oracle, Rachel.

"Oh, Party Ponies? No female centaurs anymore? IS this true, Chiron?" Said the centaur lady.

"Uh, I'm not sure about no female centaurs, and the Party Ponies are our relatives that like to, uh, party."Chiron said, looking really nervous. " What shall we call you in the mean time?"

"Uh. How about…Okie. It sounds like a nickname I would have. If only I knew my na-…" Ocyie stopped mid-sentence because she looked back at Chiron and saw something that was unnatural to demigods at camp. We all saw it too. It was a mix of tears and anger. _Who has the name Okie in Greek mythology?_

I racked my brain but found nothing. I looked at the Athena table, and found Annabeth and the other, just as confused as the rest of us.

"Capture the flag will be next Friday. Enjoy your dinner," Chiron announced and walked away to the Big House. I was worried. Really worried. Who was this Okie? And why was she here now, and does she know Chiron in any way?

**Yeah, short chapter but I ran out of ideas and I'm getting tired right now. Maybe I'll update the next one in a week. If you're lucky, and if I don't have any homework, of course. But review please. I got the story part but not many details (my worst nightmare) so if you can give me an idea, I'll try and use it with details. **

**Oh, yeah and if you can PM who you think Okie is, I'll give you cookies! No more than 10 but still they are good! **** oh and just the story is 789 words. So that means I have a lot of Author's notes! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Back once again! School is torture. I will not give you a longer chapter, by the way. I updated faster than last time, so no need for that, right? And we will see how this goes. You WILL NOT find out her name this chapter! ;) Sorry but I didn't get many reviews, and I know I am just starting out, but some people, on their first fanfic, got at least ten… in their first three, or two chapters. I'm NOT needy, just like to get some reviews… even flamers help, if you give advice though... anyway on with the disclaimer:**

**Me: *Poke…poke…poke…***

**Anonymous for now: *rustle, rustle***

**Me: *Runs to go and grab sharp thingy… stabs Anonymous.***

**Anonymous:"OW! What was that for?" *Rubs arm***

**ME: "Oh, you're awake. Can you do the disclaimer? Please?"**

**Anonymous: "Stop calling me Anonymous! I'm mentioned in the Percy Jackson books! Really?"**

**Me: "Oh I know. It is supposed to be funny though… you're bad at that." *points finger at Anonymous.***

**Anonymous: "I'm bad?! Look at this. If anyone's bad at being funny it would be you!"**

**Me: "NO! OH GODS NO! You hurt my feelings! Go away!" *Points towards door***

**Anonymous: *looks at me and door* "Where did that come from? We are standing in the middle of nowhere!"**

**Me: "G-Man, I thought you would be nicer! Maybe the Stolls should do this instead…"**

**Grover: "You made me be mean! I normally wouldn't."**

**Me: "Want a can? I got a lot of them!" *Grabs backpack full of cans* "But you must do the disclaimer."**

**Grover: "Yes. Catty98 has no rights to the characters except for Okie, and this story plot. And even then she doesn't own Okie herself, she is real-"**

**Me: "There get your cans! That part is secrete! Grover, go munch on them in Percy's room!"**

**Grover: "Last time I did that he got mad at me… Word of advice, don't let the Sea God's son get mad at you… it is scary and wet!"**

**Me: "I will notify him, okay? **

**(You might not believe me but that up there took up a whole page. That is, the little A/N and disclaimer… you better feel loved! **** And p.s. If you read the whole thing, in a review, in this chapter put 'pineapples'"**

**Okie's POV**

After I said my nickname/name for now, everyone looked at me. Well I guess you can't blame them, but I started freaking out. I, of course with my luck, I tried to walk away with my collapsible wheelchair, and it fell opened up. So, trying hard not to look up, I folded up, and ran away. It was almost mortifying. I knew I hadn't been at camp long (barely even a day, awake at least) but I knew, somehow, that as soon as they could, they'd question me with questions I just couldn't answer.

I ran to the forest to go see Juniper. I only knew her better than before I fainted, because Percy had told me that she was Grover's tree nymph – a dryad – and knew that she would be able to help. I didn't know Grover much better, either, but, again Percy told me he was a satyr. Annabeth gave me some very good directions to home tree (**A/N I can't remember what they call it. But remember with the fire, where Juniper's tree almost got caught – or did it, and they were putting it out – fire. That is the place.) **Where it was easier to get Juniper's attention. Annabeth gave way better directions than Percy did, just for the record.

**Connor Stoll's POV**

I know, I know. We are bad demigods, but we are pranksters.

When we heard that we should call her Okie, one thing ran between my twins mind and mine. PIGS! Yes, remember that.

When Okie ran away from the dining pavilion we looked at each other. We already had our plan in the wonderful mind that is ours! We whispered to each other, after it got louder again, because it was so quite, we could actually hear the monster in the forest, which we forgot about.

We had a plan. The best plan we would ever pull on a female centaur! Mwha-ha-ha-ha!

We left early, getting a well deserved 'You better not' look from both Percy and Annabeth. How did they find out already? Must've been my brother's loud thinking. They looked at each other then got up and followed us. Dang it, now we have to give them the slip.

"Hey, they followed, plan XXXG. Okay?" I whispered to Travis. Yeah that's right we have a lot of excuses premade. Only idiots wouldn't. I looked over at Travis, and saw his face getting greener, and he bent over. His hair in trail and his bright orange "Camp Half-Blood" shirt attached like glue.

"What do you guys think you are doing?" Annabeth questioned us as soon as she a Percy caught up. Her blonde hair in a pony tail, and she held her Yankees cap. She was wearing jeans and some runners. Did she want to flatter our dad?

"Oh, nothing." I responded quickly and looked at Travis. He was getting greener and greener by the minute. He looked as if he were to puke all over his dark jeans. Grrreeeaaattt!

"What's wrong with Travis? Why is he bent, and green? Did you prank your own brother?" Percy asked. Yup, a Seaweed Brain, just like Annabeth said. Yes, we do prank each other, but why now, when there are so many campers to prank now? I guess holding the sky is harder than you think, and causes you to lose brain cells.

"Yes, I pranked my own brother, in the middle of summer, because there are no other campers to prank, Percy." I said sarcastically to Percy.

"Really Percy? I thought you would have guessed it, but it looks like my brother dear, here, is sick. I guess he got drink poisoning. You know, ordered a bad drink, because we all know that you can't get food poisoning. Not if the nymphs are serving." I said so convincingly, I almost believed it myself."

"Connor, can we wrap this up, I don't think I can hold it in much longer. Hurry…" Travis said, still bending down, getting greener than the previous moment.

"What did he order?" Annabeth, the lie-detecting machine, asked.

Crap. Something convincing, or something that will make her disappear…

"He also got bit by something. In our cabin, but he ordered an orange soda. I think I might have been a spider in our cabin too…" I said letting the word hang there.

"I-i-impossible! Chiron promised that they couldn't g-get in! He said, to all Athena's k-kids that they c-couldn't." Annabeth whispered. Her face pale as a ghost.

"And how did Luke get the pit spider in here? Think about it Annie! That was before the borders were down, too. They might have just crawled in here." I said, in a calm, but serious voice. I knew I had her in my precious trap. A trap with her fear.

"Let's go, Percy. I need to ask Chiron something." Annabeth said. She looked serious, but with a spark of fear.

Percy nodded and accompanied his girlfriend. Whew that was close. I turned toward my brother, who, as soon as they were out of sight, straightened up and started getting his normal color back.

"Plan XXXG success." Travis and I said together. I loved our plans…

**Annabeth's POV**

Yes, there was no good reason for me to believe that a spider could come in here, other than the one that had been haunting Athena's kids for years. How did that pit spider get in here?

I ran to the Big House, with Percy in toll. I asked a million times before, but Chiron wouldn't give me a direct answer. Well, I know someone who rarely sugar coats anything, and he happened to wear loud Hawaiian shirts.

Mr. D was there playing cards with no one we could see, again. He had his Diet Coke can floating beside him and he looked at his cards, intensely.

"Mr. D, can you answer a question? It will only take a minute." I asked, knowing he was going to get mad at me.

"What?! Hurry it up, or play with me. Pick one fast!" He yelled. His eyes still focused at his cards, not me. Good I didn't want ALL of HIS attention. Percy's when we are alone, yes. Mr. D's no!

"Do you know how the spider got into camp, the same day when summer for camp ended a few years ago. When Percy came.

"Can't. If that information got into the hands of pranksters, like all of you demigods, Athena would kill me. Can't, now GO!" Mr. D got a little redder. I guess talking to me makes people mad when I will not take no for an answer.

"Really? I am a daughter of Athena, I think you could make an exception, considering all Athena's children are terrified of spiders, because – oh yeah that's right – spiders hate Athena and us." I pointed out the obvious. I looked to Percy, who, like always did when he was around Mr. D, a little upset.

"Why does it matter to you now? It's gone isn't it? eyTThey won't enter again, Annabeth." A different voice said. Chiron came out of the Big House, and look towards us. I saw some trace of sadness in his eyes still left over from Okie.

"But- okay. I'll make sure to drop it with the Athena cabin too. We just want to know in case it happened with more than one spider." I said, turning away.

"Annabeth, come on, dinner has ended and it is almost time for the sing-along. Let's go and get this off our minds." Percy said, trying to cheer me up. I looked at his face and saw worry. I know other people might think it isn't a big deal about the spiders coming into camp, but Athena's children will be attacked. We know it. Especially is the way in is by prankster, like Connor and Travis. Then it would be fairly simple.

"I know who they got in! Dang it, I hope the Hermes cabin NEVER figures it out." I whispered. "It is very simple, which may be the reason we over looked it. You see, we knew Luke was smart, so at first we thought he tampered with the borders, but we tried that, and couldn't.

Then we thought they'd just crawl over the barrier, but over course they can't. They are repelled like monsters, so we tried another million ideas, that I won't bore you with. I thought of Travis and Connor, the Hermes cabin, and the Luke, and figured it out. They are exactly like monsters, so the only three ways in are: the barrier weakens – but now it can't because it has the fleece on it – and the just crawl over; they enter through the labyrinth entrance, which now is destroyed; or they are – like monsters, and pretty much anything but demigods, naiads, dryads, etc. - are suppose to be accepted over. You know, how Luke did with that hell hound, and it almost killed you?" I looked at him, and then knew I had to add something else after he spoke. I hope he didn't think I liked boys from the Hermes cabin.

"Yeah I remember. In any case, that makes since, because they are repelled like monsters. I thought you have figured it out sooner, if it was that easy." Percy said, with his father's smile, and his sea green eyes lit up. Oh, gods why didn't I like him sooner? I don't know what was through my mind…

"I know you know this Percy, but I do love you." I said.

"No I didn't Wise Girl. I didn't at all." Percy said, and we all know he was kidding. Had be sarcastic didn't he?

**Well, there is your chapter. Happy? Now give me another month or two, and if I have the time, I'll update it again. Maybe sooner, but no promises. And yes, I am sorry I didn't do this sooner, but I wrote this last night, and edited this morning, so no comments on my grammar, or spelling, okay? **

**Oi! Review! ;) I like reviews. So click that little button! **


End file.
